


I wish I may, I wish I might

by aceofspade1



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Fluff, Freckles, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Legends, Light Angst, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mentioned Other SMP Members, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness, Old Gods, Orphan TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Prophecy, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Reveal, Secrets, Stars, Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit can't keep a secret for his life, Tubbo will always find out, Wholesome ClingyDuo, Worried Toby Smith | Tubbo, i feel like this should have more tags, i literally just wrote this on a whim i should really be doing other things, implied/referenced trauma, slight panicking, soft angst, star freckles, starinnit, they are best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofspade1/pseuds/aceofspade1
Summary: One day, Tommy finds a star on his face. And another, and another, and another. And even worse: they glow at night. He's horrified. How is he going to manage this sudden facial feature? How will he figure out what it means? Well, with a little help from a friend of course!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 296





	I wish I may, I wish I might

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869) by [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername). 



> Found this through the oneshot book by idontwannaputmywattpadusername, loved the idea and thought it was adorable. Annnnddd because I have a soft spot for clingyduo, I just made this a soft oneshot with Tommy and Tubbo. Enjoy!
> 
> Also: Please don't ship them. That's weirdchamp. This is completely platonic here! These are based on the characters portrayed on the SMP and have nothing to do with the real people, thanks!

He had to be hallucinating. Right?

There was no way stars were attached to his face. There couldn't be. It wasn't possible! How could _all_ of the freckles be in the perfect shapes of stars?

Tommy leaned over his sink and stared daggers at his reflection. No matter how hard he squinted or how wide he opened his eyes, the star freckles wouldn't go away. Tommy rubbed his eyes and blinked furiously. He continued to stare at himself in the mirror.

Nothing changed.

Tommy turned on the sink. He had to be dreaming. He turned the cold water all the way up and splashed the freezing liquid at himself, desperately trying to wake up. He mumbled with growing frustration, hoping against hope this wasn't real.

When was the last time he slept? He had been having some pretty bad bouts of insomnia recently, but that had happened before! Never had he started seeing star freckles as a result of sleep deprivation.

Tommy shook his head vigorously and blinked aggressively. He stared down at the sink, gripping the sides of it tightly. He listened to the running water, letting the rushing noise calm him down from his panic. Slowly, Tommy took a deep breath and made eye contact with his reflection once again. The star freckles weren't just still present, but there were _more_ of them. Tommy jumped backwards from the sink, slamming against the wall behind him.

Panting heavily, Tommy sunk to his knees. He touched his face, feeling around. The freckles weren't raised bumps, they just felt like normal skin. With an angry grunt he slapped himself across the face. He stood back on his feet and began pacing back and forth in the bathroom. He ran his hands through his hair anxiously, digging his fingernails into his scalp.

Maybe he needed fresh air?

Tommy fumbled with the lock on the window, his palms sweaty. When he finally managed to get it undone he flung open the window and inhaled the crisp evening air as much as he could. It definitely calmed him down from the rising panic, but when he went back to the mirror the star freckles were still there.

"Goddamit!" Tommy shouted, punching the sink. He went back to the window and quickly glanced around outside. No one was there. He pursed his lips and shut the window so no one could hear him. Tommy decided he wasn't dreaming. He leaned against the sink and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. He heaved a long sigh.

So this was real, but why? No one else he knew had star freckles. Sure there were other hybrids on the SMP like Techno, Schlatt, Ranboo, and others, but none of them had oddly-shaped freckles as a result. Plus, no mobs that Tommy knew of were related to stars. How did he end up with star freckles? And why hadn't they appeared sooner? Tommy considered it may have something to do with his birth parents. He didn't know who they were, he never had. He was an orphan: grew up alone and became part of some pretty dysfunctional family dynamics later on. Even if his birth parents were hybrids he still couldn't place what mob you could be a hybrid of that had stars.

Tommy looked back at his reflection to get a closer look at the freckles. The first thing he noticed was that the growth of them had definitely slowed and was limited to his face. The star freckles dotted along under his eyes and across his nose. The longer Tommy looked at them, the less bad he realized they were. It wasn't like he'd sprouted a tumor or lost a leg. They were actually sort of pretty.

Tommy sighed deeply and finally shut off the sink. He left the bathroom to get changed into pajamas. Maybe it was some weird variation of chicken pox? As he got changed he pondered to himself about diseases that would involve spontaneous freckle growth. Phil was pretty knowledgeable on diseases. Maybe he would have an idea.

Tommy picked up his communicator from his bedside table and messaged Phil.

_TommyInnit whispers to you: hey phil, i have a quick question_

Phil responded relatively quickly.

_Ph1LzA whispers to you: Yeah what's up kid?_

_TommyInnit whispers to you: ummmm i got a question on diseases and stuff_

_Ph1LzA whispers to you: Oh no, what did you do this time?_

_TommyInnit whispers to you: nothing, nothing! just uhhhh r there any diseases that cause freckles?_

_Ph1LzA whispers to you: Not really no. The main cause is genetics. There is one rare condition where you're very sensitive to sun exposure and that can possibly result in freckle growth. Why do you ask?_

_TommyInnit whispers to you: just curious is all :) thx phil_

_Ph1LzA whispers to you: No prob, kid_

Well that didn't help Tommy at all. With a sigh he tossed the communicator back on the bedside table and flopped backwards on his bed. As he laid there he continued to feel around his face. Just like earlier the star freckles definitely were a part of his skin, you couldn't even feel that they were there. He sighed, hoping it was a weird viral thing he caught, and it'd be gone the next morning. He couldn't bear with the rest of the server teasing him about star shaped freckles on his face.

Tommy got up to go to the bathroom one last time. The sun had set by now and even though it was a little early Tommy was tired, he hoped he could somehow sleep off whatever was happening to him. But whatever it was, Tommy couldn't imagine it getting worse.

And then it did. The star freckles were glowing.

Tommy's eyes widened as he stared at his reflection. He shook his head in disbelief, "No, no, no, no, don't do that! Stop right fucking now!" He angrily pointed at himself in the mirror but nothing happened. He reached to touch the freckles but nothing happened. They felt a little warmer where they were emitting a soft light but other than that, nothing.

Honestly, the color was pretty. It was a soft yellow white. Nothing sharp and nothing jarring. It was calm and comforting and reminded him of the sun just barely beginning to rise or a far away star in the night sky. ( _Well they are star freckles after all_ , he thought to himself). Tommy placed his hands on his hips and admired the soft light emanating from his cheeks. It felt like home, and he was oddly at peace with it.

Tommy was ripped back to reality when he heard a knock at the front door.

"Tommy? Tommy are you there?" A muffled voice made its way to Tommy's range of hearing. Tommy instantly recognized it. Tubbo was at the door.

Tommy tensed and called, "Uh...no! I am not here!" and then proceeded to mentally slap himself.

The brunette boy laughed and Tommy heard Tubbo let himself in, "Come on big man, you're so stupid."

Quickly, Tommy locked the bathroom door and responded, "I'm just in the bathroom, gimme a minute!"

"Ah okay, sure," Tubbo replied. Then he was quiet. Tommy slowly backed away from the door and met his eyes in the mirror once again.

He looked up and down at himself, trembling with anxiety. This was so embarrassing! First he had suddenly grown star freckles all over his face. That had been enough. And now they _glowed_? Hadn't the world been cruel enough to him already?

Desperately, Tommy grabbed a washcloth and tied it around the bottom half of his face. It wasn't very inconspicuous, but his critical thinking skills were quite hindered due to running on pure adrenaline at the moment. Tommy raced to the window and flung it open. Maybe if he could sneak around to the front door he could think of a better plan?

"Tommy? Tommy please let me in," Tubbo groaned, "I know you're not peeing, I can see your feet moving under the door."

Tommy drummed his fingers on the windowsill anxiously, "Just give me a sec Tubbo! Yeesh, can't you be patient for once, big man?"

"Tommy, I know when something's wrong." Tubbo jiggled the door handle in an attempt to enter and kicked the door in frustration when it didn't open. "I have an axe and I am not afraid to chop down this door to get to you."

Tommy silently cursed Tubbo's sixth sense to when he was upset. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hide out for long. Plus, even if he did decide to slip out the window, there was no guarantee he wouldn't run into another person outside. He was trapped. Trapped in his own goddamn bathroom. He scanned outside for an extra second, making sure no one was there. Just as he lifted his foot to propel himself out the window, he heard a chopping noise and saw a piece of wood fly past him and hit the wall. Tommy wheeled around to see an axe head peeking through the bathroom door.

Quietly, Tommy slunk into the corner and curled up around himself, clutching the washcloth to his face desperately. After a few more chops he saw his best friend clamber through the gaping hole in the door. Tubbo met Tommy's eyes, his face etched with concern.

Tubbo crouched down slowly and placed the axe aside, "Toms, are you alright?"

Logically, Tommy knew that if he told Tubbo about the freckles he wouldn't care. Tubbo was his best friend! He wouldn't judge him for that! But the star freckles were deeper than just a cut or a scar. They glowed and seemed emotionally attached to him. They made Tommy feel vulnerable, but he didn't know why. And if there was one thing he hated, it was feeling vulnerable.

"You ruined my door, Tubbo," he grumbled in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"That's not the point." Tubbo shook his head and came closer, "What's up with the washcloth?"

"I can't take it off," Tommy protested, shying away from Tubbo's outstretched hand. Tubbo frowned and pulled back. Tommy felt bad, but Tubbo was the closest thing he had to true family and he couldn't bear to lose him. Tommy didn't want to risk anything.

Tubbo sighed exasperatedly, "Tommy if you're hurt we need to take care of it so it doesn't get infected."

"No, no! That's not it." Tommy raised his other hand to the washcloth defensively.

"I get that you get embarrassed about needing help sometimes," Tubbo sighed, "But you need to learn it's okay to need it every once and a while."

Tommy hated the fact his friend was right. But this wasn't about that, so he elected to ignore it.

Tommy pressed himself further against the wall, "Tubbo it isn't a cut, I swear!"

"What else could it be? Pig tusks?" Tubbo snorted. He reached out to grab the cloth but Tommy shied away.

"Tubbo, please." Tommy's eyes shimmered in the reflection of the moonlight from the open window. "I don't want to pull this down."

Tubbo pursed his lips. He sighed defeatedly and adjusted into a criss-cross sitting position. He looked up out the window from where he sat, thinking. Tommy knew he was up to something but couldn't figure out what.

Tubbo slapped his knees decidedly and groaned, "I guess I'll never win then."

"For fucks sake, Tubbo." Tommy rolled his eyes. A small smile crept on the brunette's face but soon faded.

Tubbo quickly turned serious and leaned forward. He took Tommy's wrist in his grasp, "Tommy. Whatever the hell you're hiding from me is not going to affect our friendship. I promise. You're my best friend, my brother. I'm not leaving you." He looked to the ground and whispered, "Not again."

Tommy would never admit how affective that sentence had been. He pushed Tubbo off of him and lowered his hand to his lap. He heaved a deep sigh. He met Tubbo's eyes, silently asking for conformation. Tubbo nodded reassuringly, his brown bangs bouncing into his face. Slowly but surely, Tommy untied the knot of the washcloth. He was surprised at how it had held the entire time. He held it in front of his face for a solid five seconds. Then as fast as possible he ripped the bandaid of anticipation off, flinging the washcloth across the bathroom. The star freckles were revealed.

"Wow." Tubbo whispered.

Tommy shoved Tubbo playfully, "Fuck off."

"No, no, no," Tubbo chuckled, "Tommy that's not what I meant. They're actually really pretty."

"You really think so?" Tommy blushed.

Tubbo nodded and leaned closer. He peered at them closely. Slowly Tubbo lifted a hand but quickly stopped. "Can I?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay," Tommy agreed. He nodded shortly and let Tubbo reach out to touch his face. As Tubbo's hand cupped around Tommy's cheek he felt the star freckles hum a little warmer. The freckles seemed _happy_. Tommy couldn't help but lean into the touch.

Tubbo inspected the freckles, his eyes shining with wonder. He started to stroke Tommy's face with his thumb, right underneath his eye. "This is so cool, Tommy. Why didn't you want to show me?" Tommy felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. On the contrary, the star freckles pulsed brighter and quickly faded back down again. They seemed to want Tommy to tell the truth.

"They kinda show my feelings I think," Tommy mumbled. He wrung his hands nervously, "They make me feel like I'm constantly wearing my emotions on my sleeve."

Tubbo hummed in response, "Gotcha. Well I love them. They're really nice."

"I also didn't want anyone mocking me for having stars on my face." Tommy rubbed his arm nervously. "But I'm glad you like them."

"Of course," Tubbo smiled. He sat back, pulling away from Tommy's face, "Do you have any idea where or why they came?"

Tommy shook his head, "They just randomly appeared like forty-five minutes before you got here. I asked Phil about freckle diseases but he said it was either genetics or some really rare condition I probably don't have."

"So that leaves genetics, right?" Tubbo reasoned, "Meaning it may have something to do with your birth parents."

"What hybrid mob has star-shaped freckles that glow at night?" Tommy scoffed. He leaned back on his palms, supporting his weight with his arms.

Tubbo bit his lip, "I dunno. Maybe it isn't a hybrid thing." Tommy raised an eyebrow in response. Tubbo stood up and began to pace as he continued to think, "Well Tommy, you grew up completely on your own, have survived literally everything, and it kinda seems like the universe is looking out for you."

Tommy laughed, "If that was true we wouldn't have gone through any wars, Tubbo."

"Not what I meant. I mean...more like the universe just wants you _alive_. Maybe not well, but alive."

"Gee, thanks."

"I heard a story a really long time ago," Tubbo continued, "I don't really remember the details but it mentioned something about stars and humans." Tubbo's face brightened and he yanked Tommy off the floor. "Come on! We have to go to the books from Ghostbur's library!"

Tommy's brow furrowed in confusion, "Wasn't the library destroyed?"

"Not the books! I salvaged them!" Tubbo beamed proudly. "Come on! I've been hiding them in Snowchester!"

Shocked, Tommy let the brunette drag him before he realized they were leaving his house. Tommy yanked his arm from Tubbo's grasp. Confused, Tubbo turned to him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Tubbo I don't want people seeing me yet." Tommy clenched his fists by his sides.

Tubbo reached over to a coat rack and tossed Tommy one of his old green cloaks with a big hood. He gestured for him to put it on and Tommy obliged. He pulled the hood over his face as much as he could. Tubbo opened the door and quickly scanned the area. He gestured back to Tommy with a thumbs up. The boys snuck out of Tommy's house and headed for Snowchester.

Tommy refused to raise his head. He stared at Tubbo's heels, hurrying along and following his lead. Tommy saw that the edges of his giant hood were lit with the soft glow of his star freckles. He cursed them silently. He felt the freckles pulse in frustration and then profusely apologized to them in his thoughts. The glow of the freckles died down, seeming satisfied.

Tommy finally gathered the courage to look up at the sky. He raised his head and looked around. The night was quiet. The stars twinkled above, calm and serene. He smiled at them and felt the freckles hum happily. Warmth was sent tingling down his spine. A sensation of home and tranquility settled in the back of his brain. It was the first time he'd felt truly peaceful in a while. It was peculiar, but Tommy welcomed the emotions.

Soon Tommy felt a chill of the cold run down his spine instead of warmth, shaking Tommy from his thoughts. He quickly looked back down to the ground. He realized the temperature had dropped and noticed a white fluffy blanket of snow surrounded his feet. They were in Snowchester. Tubbo led Tommy down some back stairs and through an unconventional way to get to his house. No one saw them. They did come close once when Jack Manifold had been seen at the docks. Luckily, his back was facing them and there wasn't a problem. Silently, Tommy and Tubbo slipped into Tubbo's house.

"We're good now," Tubbo confirmed, "Come on, we gotta go to the basement."

When they got to the lowest level of Tubbo's house Tubbo pushed a button on a wall. The wall on one of the sides started to come apart in some redstone contraption Tommy hadn't noticed before. His eyes widened at the complexity of it all. Tommy lowered his hood and hurried inside. How had Tubbo managed to hide this entire room from him for so long? And when had he learned to construct redstone like that?

"Holy shit."

Tubbo laughed, "You like it?"

"Tubbo, it's incredible! When did you find the time to make this?" Tommy's jaw dropped and he whirled around, taking in the scene. The room was filled wall to wall with books. Science books, art books, history books, fictional books, and even journals and books written by all the different members of the SMP. The room had one light, a big lamp hanging down from the ceiling. The room was lit darkly but in a comforting way. It was homey. Tommy's freckles provided a dim light wherever he went.

Tubbo chuckled, "It's been a long time in the making."

"This is sick!" Tommy exclaimed, running his fingers over the different book bindings. "Why didn't you tell anyone about it?"

"Just wanted something for myself and myself only, you know?" Tubbo shrugged. He walked across the room and climbed a ladder that was propped up against a shelf.

Tommy winced, "Sorry to ruin that for you."

"Rather it be you then anyone else Big T," Tubbo replied. He tapped books, squinting closely, seeming to look for something.

Tommy slipped his hands in his pockets and approached his friend, "Why do you have these books? Aren't you dyslexic?"

"I don't really read them," Tubbo continued to search, "They're just nice to have." He muttered to himself about finding a book, stepping two steps down from where he was on the ladder.

Tommy watched Tubbo for a few more seconds and then asked, "What's the book title? I can help you, big man."

"Aha!" Tubbo shouted in victory, "Got it!" He leaned against the side of the ladder, wrapping his arm around the side to secure himself. Clutching the book under his free arm, Tubbo slid down the side of the ladder.

Tommy leaned forward to peer at the book, "What is it?"

"Old legends and folk tales!" Tubbo exclaimed. He plopped down on the floor and opened the book to the table of contents. Tommy sat down across from him.

"How is this related to the star freckles?" Tommy raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Tubbo's eyes were bright with curiosity, "There's an old legend about a star person. It involved punishing humanity and it's basically like a mini-god!"

"Mini-god?" Tommy echoed.

"Yep! Well, not exactly, but the book explains it better," Tubbo replied. His attention quickly returned to the book, carefully examining each word and each page number. After a minute of frantic page flips, his face brightened and he eagerly gestured to the page.

Tommy leaned around to see the book. In fancy-lettered text he read _The Story of the Earth and Sky God_. He blinked in confusion, "Earth and Sky God?"

"Mhm!" Tubbo exclaimed. He opened his mouth to read the text and Tommy noticed the immediate struggle.

Tommy pat Tubbo's shoulder, "Here, I'll read it aloud." Tubbo nodded gratefully and gestured to the top paragraph.

_Long ago, at the beginning of time, the world was ruled by the stars. The heavens above and the earth below were plentiful and beautiful and all was well. The sky and the earth were good friends, and were able to get along perfectly. The existence of life was in perfect balance and harmony._

"Tubbo this is really cheesy."

"Keep reading!"

_As time went by, humans had begun to evolve. The earth and sky mothered them and cared for them very deeply. The two gods were happy. But over time, the humans began to forget about the two gods. Soon they had started to fade so much they were beginning to die. The earth and sky grew angry with the humans. Both the sky and earth knew there was nothing that could be done. The damage was irreparable. In a desperate attempt to preserve their power, they created a prophecy:_

**_"When the humans are ready to learn once more and are ready to accept what's done; a message will be sent down from above that will teach them to live as one. One like them but oh so different in many a way untold; a child of the earth and sky with a blossoming heart of gold. One to bring the humans pain but bring them love as well; to teach them a lesson to be learned and then their hearts will swell. Compassion and warmth will return and stay for all eternity; the message and blessing will return the humans to their dignity. This message will face a sad tale that the humans will inevitably scar; but will eventually brighten as a sign from above, marked with the stars."_ **

_This so-called message has yet to affect the rest of humanity. And ever since the gods died, humans have become disgraced and been doomed to never flourish with the same peace of mind that every other species can. And until the message comes to this life, the humans will never redeem themselves._

"Goddamn," Tommy muttered.

Tubbo clapped his hands excitedly, "Doesn't it make so much sense?"

"I-I guess?" Tommy replied. He scratched the back of his neck, still unsure. "I don't want to be some message from dead gods, Tubbo. I just want to be normal."

"That makes sense," Tubbo nodded, his smile fading.

Tommy sighed and mumbling to himself reread the last piece the prophecy, "...inevitably scar...sign from above, marked with the stars..."

"Exactly," Tubbo stated, "I mean, you are definitely a scarred person Tommy. We've been through so much turmoil and war together. And none of it was our fault, we were pulled into it much too young and much too fast." Tubbo reached over and took his best friend's hand. "But we've brightened right? The future looks okay. And _you've_ brightened Tommy. So now you're marked with stars."

Tommy turned to meet the brunette's eyes, "But what about teaching them a lesson?"

Tubbo thought for a moment, "Well didn't it say that their hearts would swell as a result? It's not a bad lesson, you're showing them their mistakes so that they will feel bad, but then they'll learn and grow and become compassionate."

"So it isn't a punishment?" Tommy's voice came out a lot smaller than he would've liked, but Tubbo didn't seem to care. He shook his head silently in response.

Tommy felt the star freckles warm, alerting him to their presence once again. They seemed to confirm that all of this was true. Tommy reached to touch his face, feeling the freckles which were supposedly some blessing from two dead gods. He liked them, they were nice, but Tommy didn't want to be some "message". He wanted to be a normal human. He'd been trying to do that for the longest time: recover from all the conflict and be a kid again. It just seemed that hope was never meant to be.

Tubbo squeezed Tommy's hand, "You okay, big man?"

"I don't want to be a message Tubbo!" Tommy shouted angrily, "I'm done being some main character! I just want to be normal and not have stupid stars that glow stuck to my face!" The stars pulsed in frustration. Tommy ignored them.

Tubbo gripped Tommy's face and placed their foreheads together. "TommyInnit, you are not just some message, okay? You're my best friend and a wonderful person. You're kind, smart, funny, strong, and so brave. If anything, I know for a fact that those gods picked exactly the right person to be their sign."

Tommy felt the stars hum gratefully as he settled into Tubbo's words. He sighed and said, "Tubbo, I need you to promise me something."

Tubbo nodded willingly, "Yeah, anything Toms."

"Don't...don't..." Tommy felt tears threaten to come, "don't leave me because of this."

Tubbo shook his head, "Never. Not in a million years."

"Good, good. Thanks." Tommy murmured. He slumped further against Tubbo who pulled the blonde boy into a hug. The star freckles purred lovingly, shining just a bit brighter and Tommy smiled at the fact that they liked Tubbo too.

And then it clicked. The war and trauma he had been involved in was the punishment from the gods. The result of Tommy being the way he is now was what taught the people compassion and love so they would never repeat those same mistakes. Now that the humans had faced a great punishment they could finally redeem themselves. He had already fulfilled his job in the process of being scarred!

Suddenly a weight was lifted from Tommy's chest. Tommy wasn't so scared anymore. The freckles buzzed in a warm and friendly way. They felt like they had always been a part of him. They glowed kindly like warm little suns dotted on his cheeks. Tubbo was here, and he always would be. The freckles seemed to know that. And Tommy felt like he could trust their judgement. Then Tommy got an idea.

"Tubbo, let's go stargazing!" Tommy beamed.

Tubbo smiled, "Sure, let's go!"

Laughing, the two boys jumped up from where they were sitting, leaving the book opened on the floor. As they raced from the little library Tubbo punched the button once more to close it behind them. It was their secret. The boys scrambled up from Tubbo's basement and raced back to Tommy's house. Somehow without even telling one another, they both knew exactly where they were going.

Tommy plopped down on the bench with a smiling Tubbo next to him. The two relaxed and admired the night sky. Tubbo leaned against the taller boy, resting his head on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy wrapped his arm around Tubbo, pulling him close and letting him snuggle into his side. The star freckles illuminated Tommy's face, giving a comforting glow to light the two boys.

"The stars sure are nice," Tubbo commented. Tommy felt the freckles pulse in a flustered way and he giggled at them.

He touched the side of his face gently to caress the freckles, "Yeah, they really are."

The actual stars sparkled above them, shining down kindly. Tommy felt safe, warm, and at home. The feeling of peace from earlier rushed back through his body, and the thrum of abounding love and safety washed over him. He let out a content sigh and leaned against Tubbo. Tubbo curled up on the bench and snuggled further into the crook of Tommy's neck.

The lull of sleep began to pull Tommy's eyes closed and he realized just how tired he was. He desperately tried to stay awake but his fatigue was settling in. He felt Tubbo slump over and lie down on the bench. Tommy laid down squeezed behind his body. He wrapped his right arm around Tubbo, pulling him into a spoon cuddle position. With his free hand, he carded his fingers gently through Tubbo's messy hair and rested his face against the back of Tubbo's head.

"Hey Tubbo?" Tommy whispered.

Tubbo nodded in recognition, "Uh huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Toms."

The two boys fell asleep together with smiles on their faces, happy with the knowledge that they finally didn't have to wish on shooting stars for peace anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have put a lot of effort into this on complete accident. If you did read and enjoy this please go read my longfic too! It's still a WIP as of writing this oneshot, but I am still active with it! It is also Tommy and Tubbo centered and I would really appreciate if you could give it a look! Thank you for reading this btw, remember you are loved! <3


End file.
